


what a plot twist you were

by Rooraism



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Feel-good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooraism/pseuds/Rooraism
Summary: Thomas goes to York to meet Richard's parents
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	what a plot twist you were

**Author's Note:**

> This is continuation to my latest fic "with a heart like that, you deserve the world", but works just as fine on their own. Like always, all mistakes are mine, English is not my first language, so there can be many of them. Also quite unfamiliar with English on 1920's.

Thomas had never felt more nervous. Here he was, sitting in a full bus, heading towards York. To meet Richard's parents. If someone had told Thomas last year that he would be meeting any parents, he would have laughed to their faces. As if he ever would. But now it was happening.

And he was extremely nervous about it. No matter what Phyllis said, trying to make him feel more confident, Thomas could feel the insecurities flowing in. How could he ever be good enough to someone else's parents. He wasn't even good enough for his own. 

Not wanting to bother Richard, he had said he would take a bus there, but now Thomas couldn't help but wish he had let Richard come and pick him up from Downton. Maybe he could have calmed Thomas down a bit. Closer the bus got to York, more butterflies filled Thomas' stomach. Too soon the bus arrived to its destination, and it was time for Thomas to jump out and find Richard. 

Stepping out the bus, Thomas took a few deep breaths, before letting his eyes stroll through the station, trying to locate his lover. It didn't take him long. The moment he saw Richard, calmness filled Thomas' insides. 

With him, Thomas could do this. Richard had said that his parents wanted to meet him, and now all Thomas could do was to trust him. Which he did. Thomas started his journey towards waving Richard. When Thomas reached him, before he could even utter a hello, Richard had pulled him into a hug. In the middle of the station. Unsure of how to react, Thomas slightly hugged Richard back, before pulling away. 

”Sorry, I just couldn't help it.” Richard smiled widely, making Thomas' heart skip a beat. How had he found someone like this, he would never know.   
”No worries. I don't think they arrest people for hugging. Not even two men” Thomas joked, smiling back at Richard, who let out a giggle before telling Thomas to get in to the car. 

”Ready to meet the parents?” Richard asked, starting the car and the short drive to his parents' house began. The silence made Richard turn his head to look at Thomas. Remembering Thomas' and his worries from few months ago, Richard slowly rested his left hand on top of Thomas' leg, softly squeezing it. 

”Like I told you, you have nothing to worry about. They will love you” Richard tried his best to ease Thomas' anxiety. Thomas didn't answer anything, just took Richard left hand to his own, not letting go before they arrived to the house. It wasn't big house, but not small either. He could see some movement on the front window. Richard stepped out of the car, smiling, then opened Thomas' door, letting the other man out. 

He then closed the door behind Thomas' back and locked the doors. Thomas had not moved at all when Richard returned to his side. Looking at Thomas, Richard lifted his hand again, asking if he wanted to hold hands when they went inside. Thomas, feeling suddenly very brave, and decided to take this change. To be able to act as normal couple. 

Holding hands, the pair moved to the front door, which Richard opened, before letting out small shout, letting his parents know the pair had arrived. Now was the moment of truth. Thomas could not back out anymore. Squeezing Richard hand harder, Thomas stood there, in the small hall. Soon, a small woman, in her late 50's or early 60's, Thomas wasn't good at guessing people's ages, appeared in front of them. Like once earlier, before Thomas could even politely say hello, he was pulled into the small woman's arms. 

”I'm so happy to finally meet you. Dickie has to told us so much about you” The woman pulled away, before pulling her son into a hug. Shocked Thomas could see slight blush rising to Richard's cheeks. 

”Now, food is just about ready. Your father is coming back soon too, so we can all eat together. While you wait, you could show him the rest of the house you grew up in. Oh, and Thomas, you can call me Alice.” Richard's mother said, before disappearing into the kitchen.

”Well that went well” Thomas said, still trying to process the niceness Alice had shown to him. Richard laughed, and started to pull Thomas after him properly inside the house. Only then Thomas realised that they had held hands the whole time Alice had been with them. And she had said nothing. 

Thomas couldn't stop the smile blooming to his face, and he could not wait any longer to finally kiss the man he had been missing for months. For first time in his life, Thomas without checking the surroundings first, pulled Richard into a kiss. Richard answered the kiss enthusiastically, and the pair stood in the living room a good while just kissing, and enjoying the safeness.

”We are like two teenagers now. Kissing and holding hands constantly” Thomas whispered, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere they had made around themselves. 

”Nothing wrong with that. Never got the chance to really live like this when we were young” Richard answered, moving his hands up and down along Thomas' back. Before the pair could move anywhere from the living room, the front door opened again. As an instinct, Thomas took two steps back. Turning around, he saw an older, very tall man watching them. For a few seconds, that felt lot longer for Thomas, the man just stood there, without saying anything. Then suddenly, for the third time that day, Thomas was pulled into a surprise hug. 

”Finally we get to meet the man behind the name.” Man laughed, before walking to his son, whom he gave also a quick hug. 

”I'm going to change, and then we can eat. I'm sure you are both hungry.” Man left towards the kitchen where Richard's mother had earlier disappeared. Thomas was speechless. How could this be real. Once again he was woken up from inside his head by Richard, who hugged him from the behind. 

”Well now you have met both my father and mother.” Richard pressed slight kiss against Thomas' head.   
Thomas took Richard's hands to his own, trying to suck all energy he could from the other man. He suddenly felt exhausted, after being on high alert the whole morning. 

”The dinner is ready!” Alice yelled from the kitchen, and Richard started to push Thomas forward with his own body. When they arrived to the kitchen, and Thomas saw the foods and Richard's parents sitting on the table, he suddenly felt tears filling his eyes. Alice, noticing this, quickly stood up and took Thomas' hand to her small one.

”Darling, what it is?” She asked, worried. Thomas looked at her, and shook his head, squeezing woman's hand.

”Nothing, it just been quite long time since I have had this homely feeling.” Thomas smiled, wiping one away one tear that had dropped on to his cheek. Hearing this, Alice smiled (Richard clearly had gotten his smile from his mother, Thomas thought) and pulled Thomas to sit down, before filling his plate with all the foods she had made. Tasting Alice's food, Thomas wasn't sure if he had ever eaten anything as good. 

”I'm really thankful you invited me” Thomas said, wanting to express his gratitude.   
”We had to, after the way Dickie spoke about you. We just had to meet the man who could make our son so happy.” Alice answered, making Thomas blush. He took a look at Richard, who just smiled softly at Thomas. 

”So we heard you work in service too. Dickie wouldn't tell us anything else.” Richard's father, who Richard had told him earlier was called Albert, asked. 

”Yes. I am a butler in the Downton abbey.” Thomas answered. 

”Wow, a butler! You must have been very good worker then, getting to such a high position in such a young age” Alice said, sounding excited and proud. 

”Ah, well, the previous butler got sick, and they needed someone to fill him.” Thomas muttered, not wanting to tell too much of his past.  
”Still, you got chosen out of everybody. You should be proud” Albert stated. Thomas nodded, trying his best to follow Phyllis' advice and not put himself down. 

As much as Thomas enjoyed this time with Richard and his parents, soon it was time to him catch the last bus back to the Downton.   
”If you ever need anything, or happen to be around York area, feel free to pop in. Even without Richard.” Alice said, while standing with her husband in the living room. 

”And I let you know when you can meet Richard's sister and brother.” Thomas nodded, and to very unlike of him, pulled the small woman into a hug. 

”Thank you for such a lovely night” he whispered into her ear. Alice tapped slightly against Thomas' back, tears in her eyes.   
”No problem. As I said, you are welcome any time here. I'm glad my son found you. Maybe you can make him even move closer to York.” She laughed, saying the last part loud enough to Richard to hear. 

”Well, I might, but only because I want to see Thomas more” Richard joked back. Laughing, Thomas and Richard exchanged their last goodbyes with Richard's parents before closing the door and walking to the car. On their way to the station, Thomas, braver after the well-gone dinner, took Richards' hand to his.

”I wish we had had more time. I really enjoyed spending time with your parents” Thomas said.   
”I'm glad. And really, feel welcome to visit them. They would love it. You can fill in for me” Richard responded, making Thomas chuckle. 

”I'm sure I could never replace you”

”I would not be so sure.They really loved you” Richard laughed. 

It didn't take long for them arrive at the station. They did not have much time to say goodbyes, since the bus was set to arrive in few minutes, and they were public. 

”Well, I guess this is goodbye for now then” Richard said, not letting Thomas' hand go.  
”Just for short time. Soon we will see each other again.” Thomas affirmed.   
”Yes. And I will write to you as soon as I get to London tomorrow” Richard replied, giving small smile to Thomas, trying to not seem too obvious to outsiders to realise their feelings. 

Thomas gave back nod, squeezed Richard's hand for the last time, and stepped out of the car, only to see the bus arrive. Thomas gave a quick wave back before sprinting towards the line going into the bus. He could not miss this one, there was no way he would explain tomorrow morning why he wasn't at the breakfast. Maybe one day, but tomorrow was not that day.


End file.
